Crash Into Me
by Welcome-To-My-Other-World1990
Summary: Based on the show Finding Carter, but more into the relationship between her and Crash, and I changed her name to Cali.


Crash Into Me

You know how the old saying goes, don't fall for the bad guy. You'll only get your heart broken. But, honestly sometimes you can't help it. I've been from foster home to foster home, but I finally found a good home. And, of course the dad is a cop. So, one day when I was visiting him at work, I met one of his cases. His name was Johnny but everyone called him Crash. I knew I wasn't supposed to even speak to him, but there was something about it. I guess I've always been the type of girl that feels like she needs to fix things, or people. And, I could tell that he was someone that I really needed to work on. Not because he was broken, but because I could see myself falling for him, and hard.

Chapter One It was finally Friday and I was meeting my Foster Dad at the police department so we could go to dinner. It had been a long day and all I could think about was diving into a big bowl of chicken alfredo. We had one more week of classes then I was out for the rest of my life. Graduation couldn't come fast enough honestly. I told myself I wouldn't date until after I finished with high school, so I guess you could say I was out of the dating scene. Plus, with me moving around from different foster homes since I was in the 8th grade helped with that. Didn't have the time to find guys to hook up with, much less think up a relationship. I finally pulled into the parking lot and went inside. Dad was at his desk talking to a blonde kid. Looked about my age, with dark green eyes. As I walked up, he just completly quit talking, and stared at me hard. "Hey dad." "Oh, yea Kenna. I should be finished up in about 10 minutes if you want to sit at that empty desk. I'm sure Pete won't mind, he left for the weekend anyway." I sat my bag down beside the chair and pulled my phone out trying to look like I was doing something, so I could hear their conversation. He turned back to the green eyed boy and said, "So, you have a court hearing next Monday and that'll confirm if you have to head to prison for the next 3 years or get a year of probation." The boy sighed and said, "I'd rather die than end up in prison. I'm not my damn father. You know what I did wasn't my fault." "Yes, I know this Jonathan. I'm trying to get the judge to see that side of the story. But Maria's side." "Do you think it's actually going to work?" "I'm going to try my best to make it work. Trust me you're not a lost cause. I told you I'm going to do whatever I can to get this thrown out. Alright, now I'm going to take my daughter out to dinner. Would you like to tag along?" "Uhm, I don't know.. Don't want to intrude on father daughter time." "Oh, I'm sure Cali would be alright with it." I stood up and said, "Alright with what?" "Do you mind of Jonathan tags along with us to dinner?" "Oh no that's fine. Then, I won't have to be the only one to hear about your boring stories you tell over and over again." "Haha funny. Let me get my stuff than we can go. Introduce yourselves." He grabbed some files and walked to the back room." "Hey what's up? I'm Jonny but everyone always calls me Crash." "Crash huh? I'm Cali, as you already know. Why Crash?" "It's because I crash into peoples lives, like my families, in the most inconvenient times of their lives. I'm kind of on my own." Before I could say anything, dad came back to his desk. "Okay, you kids ready?" "Yup, I'm starving! Olive Garden please?" "Ha, that works baby. Okay, so are we all riding in the squad car or are you two taking your car? Totally up to you if you want him riding with you." "He can if he wants." "Yea, that works for me." We got into my car and waited for dad to pull out. "So, your dad seems pretty chill." "Yeah he is. How long have you been one of his cases?" "Uhm, since I was 14. I've been in and out of foster homes for most of my life. Lets just say I haven't had such a good life." I thought to myself, I wanted to tell him I basically have the same life as him, there was something inside me trying to get out and tell him everything. And, I honestly didn't know why. I mean, I just met the guy. It's not like we knew each other for all our lives. 


End file.
